A business document may present data from a variety of sources in a comprehensive yet compact form. Different forms of presentation may be used—e.g., slides produced by PowerPoint® software.
One drawback associated with producing documents on a regular basis is a lack of uniformity. Documents may vary due to predilections of the presenter, the source of the data or compatibility between different versions of the software. It would be desirable, therefore, to provide apparatus and methods that provide uniform business documents.